1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to aircraft jettisoning means and has specific reference to an improved device for automatically and releasably hanging or suspending and wedging up loads to be carried under aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior art
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,201 filed by the same applicants and in prior U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 448,952, Ser. No. 449,014, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,680 and Ser. No. 449,015 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,681, filed by the same applicants on Mar. 7, 1974 there is disclosed a device based on the principle consisting in interposing, between the suspension hook support carried by the aircraft and the load to be releasably fastened thereto, spring-loaded wedge members or more generally irreversible play take-up members. The action exerted by these wedge members may be delayed to allow a greater latitude in the operation consisting in introducing the support hooks into the corresponding receiving members, such as a ring or bridge pieces, provided on the load. Once the load has been safely hooked or hung, a separate manual control member is actuated for releasing the wedging mechanism proper.